


Get me down

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant: human disaster, Cat is stuck in a tree, F/F, Kara Danvers: alien disaster, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is in an unfortunate situation and requests her assistant's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAtBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts).



> This idea came to LunaticAtBest and I during one of our many converstaions about headcanons

She had seen this part of National City before. It was during one of her long flights at the break of dawn. The sun rising above the beautiful suburban houses and bathing the leaves was a beautiful sight. This time, however, Kara wasn’t here for the view.

She was here because Cat had called her less than 5 minutes ago saying she needed help with something. In this place. Without explanation. Kara landed softly on the grass of an abandoned Victorian house. With her x-ray vision, she scanned the manor, only to find it empty. 

“Up here, Supergirl” a mocking voice said. Kara looked up to the big oak tree, Cat sitting on one of the top branches.

“How on Rao’s name did you get there?” The girl floated to where her boss was, ready to carry her to the ground.

“Oh, life. One thing leads to another and before you know it, you’re climbing a tree just to get some perspective” Cat answered, looking defeated. Realising they weren’t going down any minute, Kara sat on the branch, giving Cat some distance to feel comfortable.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes”

“So… you just decided to climb a tree for absolutely no reason” Kara recounted, looking at the sky. Cat sighed.

“It was Carter”

“Is he ok?” Kara snapped back, looking at the older woman with concern. Cat almost smiled at that.

“Yes, he’s fine. But he… we were playing Settlers of Catan the other day…”

“Hey, why didn’t you invite me?” Kara said and Cat nudged her leg with the tip of a heel.

“I’m talking, don’t interrupt me, dear. As I was saying, we were playing and then he asked me what did I like to do with my parents when I was his age” Kara kept her eyes on Cat’s, those beautiful pools of love and compassion warming the older woman. She lamented, not for the first time, that Kara had to hide them behind those huge glasses.

“Anyway, I remembered when my father used to listen to me, telling stories I had made up. You know, it made sense, studying journalism. I liked to write and find the truth and the feeling of being listened when I had something to say” Cat gulped, trying to hold back tears. “He always listened”

Kara inched forward and took a small, delicate hand among her own.

“I just wanted to go back to where I grew up and feel like I was talking to him again. I guess I miss him, that’s all”

“You grew up here?” Kara said, now aware of every single detail of the house next to the tree. She could imagine little Cat, running around the garden, or maybe reading a book… 

“Well, it’s no alien planet with extremely advanced technology, but yeah. This was my home”

“It’s beautiful” Kara said and Cat knew she meant it. After a few more seconds of silence, Cat gave the girl’s hand a light squeeze. Kara stood up and carried the older woman to the ground, landing with a soft thud on the grass, their bodies still embraced.

“Cat, I…” Kara looked down, blushing. “Anytime you want, I’ll always listen”

“I know. My guardian angel” Cat said sweetly, placing a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.

The sun set on National City. 


End file.
